


Situational Shift

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Prompto finds Noctis on top of the caravan and the quiet conversation they have there changes everything.





	Situational Shift

Prompto woke to the sound of the caravan door shutting. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and glanced over. Ignis and Gladio were asleep. Not just asleep, completely passed out; it had been a long, rough day through the desert. They’d needed to save their curatives for serious injuries so everyone had been pretty dinged up when they’d reached the station. _But at least we reached a station_ , Prompt thought, running a hand through his hair before casting a sympathetic smile towards his bedmates. Ignis and Gladio had taken the brunt of the damage out there. _Poor guys_.

It wasn’t unusual for Noctis to get up in the middle of the night and wander around the stations they stopped at. _Maybe he’d like some company?_ As quietly as he could, Prompto swung his feet over the side of the bed and put on his boots, before heading towards the door. Opening and closing it as quietly as possible, Prompto looked around. It was very late and the station was quiet. The bright glow from the diner was tempting but Prompto doubted Noctis would go there.

It was unexpectedly cold out and Prompto shivered, curling his arms around himself. Before he could take more than a couple of steps, a quiet “hey” stopped him.

“Noct?” Prompto turned and looked up. Noctis was sitting atop the caravan, the tall security lights of the station behind him head, casting his face in shadow. “How’d you get up there?”

“There’s a ladder around back.”

Prompto climbed up the ladder. Noctis had brought a blanket and pillow and Prompto suddenly realized he might have stumbled where he wasn’t entirely wanted. “Uh, hey. Whatcha doing?”

Noctis shrugged, flopping back on the pillow. “Nothing. Just…” He gestured upwards. “Checking out the view.”

Prompto tilted his head back. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Prompto had to agree, it was beautiful.

Noctis gently kicked his foot. “Come down here. You’re going to get a crick in your neck standing like that.”

“You kinda looked like you were ready to spend some time alone. You sure you want me to stay?” Prompto waved his hands in the air. “It totally won’t hurt my feelings or anything if you want to be alone, seriously-”

“Just shut up and sit down,” Noctis said, smirking. “I wouldn’t have told you to sit down if I didn’t want you to.”

Grinning, Prompto sat cross-legged beside the blanket, leaning back with his hands braced beside him. “Rough day,” he said idly, head tilted back.

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a moment before Noctis stirred. “Are you okay? I know we fussed over Ignis and Gladio but-”

“What, no, yeah, I’m fine,” Prompto said, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I’m the gun guy, remember? You guys are in the line of danger way more than I am.”

“Not with the way you stumble into fights,” Noctis said, smirk widening. “I think sometimes _you_ forget you’re the gun guy.”

“Heeeeeey,” Prompto said, sitting up. “I’ll have you know I plan every step in battle. Every single one.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really,” Prompto said, pointing a finger at Noctis sternly. “And don’t you forget it.”

Noctis raised his hands. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say.”

Prompt grinned before bringing his knees up to his chest, curling his arms around them. “It’s kind of cold out here,” he said. “I never realized it got so cold in the desert.”

“Cmere.”

Prompto blinked. “What?”

“Come here,” Noctis repeated. “Lie down.”

“Uh, dude, I don’t know if you realized but there’s only one pillow.” He sat up. ‘But hey, I can go get one! Be back in a jiffy!” 

“Prompto. Come on, it’s no big deal.” Prompto chewed on his bottom lip before sliding on the blanket. Noctis tugged him closer, so that Prompto’s head could rest on Noctis’ chest. “There,” Noctis said, his voice a quiet rumble against Prompto’s ear. “No big deal.”

_Yeah, easy for you to say_ , Prompto thought, stuck between want to cringe away and wanting to cling to Noctis like a limp noodle. Noctis was always so warm.

“I think it’s the magic that makes me that way,” Noctis said and Prompto realized he’d said that out loud. “I just kind of...radiate warmth, I guess.”

“Huh. That’ll come in handy,” Prompto said and despite himself he curled into Noctis. “My own personal heating blanket. I mean!” Realizing what he said, Prompto immediately tried to backtrack. “I-I mean, you know, we can cuddle. If we have to! If we’re on a mission someplace like in the arctic and I’m freezing to death, you can just crawl on top of me. I mean-”

Noctis was laughing hard enough that he jostled Prompto’s head. “Wow, motormouth,” he said finally. 

“I know,” Prompto said miserably. “You know what I meant though.”

“Yeah, I do,” Noctis said, his arm tightening around Prompto, pulling them flush together. “But you know,” he said, voice quieting, growing deeper. “Kinda hard for me to the blanket when you’re the one on top.” He froze just as he said it, not even breathing, and Prompto froze right along with him.

“I...Noctis?”

“Holy shit, Prompto I’m sorry, that was-”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I...yeah?” Noctis cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, if that’s okay with you, yeah.”

Prompto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah, it’s okay with me,” he said after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They went quiet for a moment, each of them digesting this shift in their relationship, before Prompto steeled himself, sat up and looked down at Noctis. Noctis met his gaze steadily, a slight reddening of his cheeks the only suggestion that he might be embarrassed. _Not fair_ , Prompto thought. He knew his own face was beet red.

“So, uh-”

“Are we going to _talk_ about this?”

“Don’t you think we kind of should?” Prompto asked.

“No,” Noctis said. “We definitely _shouldn’t_.”

Prompto eyeballed him for a moment before shrugging. “Okay,” he said. Noctis and Lady Lunafreya were just friends anyway so…. _Does that make it okay?_ Prompto mentally shrugged and settled back down against Noctis. That royal stuff was completely beyond him. He’d leave that to Noctis.

Noctis, who had just pressed a kiss against the crown of Prompto’s head. Prompto felt his face _somehow_ redden even further and he tucked his face against Noctis’ chest. He felt more than heard Noctis chuckle and muttered, “Shut up.”

Petting Prompto’s hair, Noctis said, “Get some sleep. It’s been a hard day.”

“Yeah. It, uh. It ended on a high note though. ‘Night, Noct.”

“‘Night, Prompto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my June bingo card for [fffc](http://fffc.dreamwidth.org). The prompt was "sleeping under the stars." They...kinda sleep under the stars?! 
> 
> Also first time writing for this fandom! \o/


End file.
